


First Time

by DorkyAngel22



Series: Let’s Knock Ourselves And Start A Freakin’ Family [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secrets, Smut, Virgin Rocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: You’ll see it when you read it. All I can say is that this was three months before Quill’s proposal to Rocket and that they’re still dating, for like, 5 month and also I want to explain how the hell Rocket somehow got pregnant in my first story, “My Birthday Wish.” So, enjoy! ;)Note: Rocket is wearing his Endgame outfit.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I hadn’t wrote a story in a while... I’ve been getting more busy with studies since it’s finals week in my school, but it’s summer vacation now, so I wrote this story which is WAY before the events of “My Birthday Wish”. (Don’t worry, it’s related to my series!) And if you wanna judge me, just remember that this is MY story and MY point of view. (Also I hadn’t written a single story in months!!! (>~<))
> 
> Just leave a kudo. Thanks in advance! <3

 

 

 

_It’s been five months already?_ Rocket thought to himself. He never thought he and Quill would make this far. He was the only one in the relationship with a lot of doubts, but Quill sticked with him all the way. For apparently five months, and maybe more. At first, they decided to start slow by doing innocent stuff. Pecks on the cheeks and holding hands. Both were easy, especially since Rocket started wearing gloves to help him control his claws. Then they started making out with deep kisses. And other stuff couples would normally do. Rocket even gave Groot his room so he could move in with Peter.

However, there was one thing that they never done yet, and it was sex. They both wanted to do it earlier, but because Rocket was self conscious about his body, especially his back, and Quill was kind and patient enough to wait, they never done it. Quill does touch Rocket’s body all over every once in a while, but he’s always wearing his jumpsuit. Quill never questioned him if he wanted to do it, he was like that, noble. He decided it was best to wait, making him want to dream about fucking Rocket every night and even daydream about it too, but he fought it for Rocket’s sake. Unknown to him, it was **_Rocket_** doing the daydreaming.

* * *

 

But tonight, Rocket was ready. _No_ _more_ _daydreaming_. he thought. He even bought a condom (for reasons that will be explained later on) the night before. He practiced in the mirror every two minutes, saying sexy stuff like: “Hey baby, fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.” Best of all, Gamora, Drax, and Groot went out to explore the planet they were currently on and won’t be back until the next day. But tonight, when Peter entered their shared room, Rocket’s confidence slipped away, leaving him a nervous wreck.

”Hey, babe. Why so nervous?” Peter asked when he saw Rocket looking down, blushing so much that his face was bloody red.

”N-nothing! I’m fine! I just wanna… wanna…”

”Wanna… what, Rocky?”

”I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU, QUILL!!!” The moment those words came out of Rocket’s mouth, he immediately covered it in embarrassment.  _Shit…_   _I_ _said_ _it_ _wrong!_

“Really?” Quill’s face looked really excited for a minute. Then it turned to concern. “Are you sure? Do I feel like I’m rushing you or something?” 

Those words literally hit Rocket **hard**. No joke. “No! No! No! I just never done it before… I don’t even know what to do… I wanna experience it…” He explained.

”So, you’re a virgin?” Quill asked. Rocket blushes a bit and nodded.

”Ya might wanna use ‘tis first, Pete.” Rocket said as he tossed the condom to Peter. “All right, but why?” Peter asked curiously.

”Start strippin’ me already an’ you’ll find out.” Rocket whined.

”Careful, baby. You’re supposed to start with a kiss~~~” Peter scooped Rocket up and pinned him on the bed. He then kissed Rocket, first gentle then rough. He then got up and sat Rocket on his lap. He removed Rocket’s goggles, kissing his head. Then his gloves and… uh… gauntlet thingies (I think?), kissing his hands and wrists. Then the scarf, kissing his neck multiple times while removing his belt. Before he reached Rocket’s jumpsuit, he rubbed Rocket’s shoulders, as if he’s reassuring him, telling him that he’ll love his body no matter what. Then he removed it, exposing Rocket’s entire body. Peter looked up and down. That’s when he realised Rocket didn’t have a dick.

”You’re transgender?” Peter asked. Rocket looked shocked but nodded. _That_ _explains the condom._ He looked at Rocket _,_ who was embarrassed as fuck _. “_ I still think you’re fucking sexy.” Quill purred, embarrassing Rocket even more. He kissed Rocket’s entire body, holding him by his ass, making Rocket blush and moan.

“Aah, Quill~” “N-Not t-t-there. A l-l-little t-to the l-left~” “Yeah, d’ast the spot…” “H-Hey, baby boo, ya know yer g-good at t-this cause i-it f-feels so good!!!~”

Then he began fingering Rocket’s vagina, starting with one finger and adding more every minute.

”Aah… Aaahh…”

”Yes… Moan louder for me Rocky.…” Quill said, kissing Rocket’s temple and muzzle.

”Hmm… Ahh!~” Rocket moaned.

Peter removed his fingers and massaged Rocket’s ass for a bit before he got off Rocket and quickly removed all of his clothes. Rocket thought Quill was so sexy he thought he was gonna nosebleed. Peter put on the condom and went back to Rocket.

”Ready, baby?”

”Yes…” Rocket said without hesitation.

Quill slammed into Rocket.

“A-Aah…” Rocket’s body was trembling, trying to get used to Quill’s cock.

Worried, Quill placed his hand on Rocket’s cheek. ”Rocky, are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, just need to get used to the feelin’, ‘tis all. Just continue, baby boo.”

Quill collapsed on Rocket. “Sorry.” He apologised before he began thrusting in out of Rocket’s puss, going rougher every second. “Aah… AAAAAHHH!!!” Rocket moaned and screamed at the same time.

After a while, Quill pulled out of Rocket’s apparent vagina and went inside his tail hole. He then started thrusting again, same process as the first part.

”AAAAAHHHH!!! P-Pete, I-I love you! I LOVE YOU!!!” Rocket screamed at the top of his lungs.

”I love you too Rocky…” Peter groaned.

”AAAAAAAHHHH!!! Aah… ARGH!!!” Rocket screamed as his cum burst on all of his private parts, a sign that Quill officially took Rocket’s virginity.

”Awww… you got all over, Rocky.” Quill said as he licked his lips and kissed Rocket’s vagina, licking all the cum surrounding it, making him moan a bit. Once he finished up, he laid down next to Rocket, pulling the blanket over them.

”So how was it?” Quill asked, cuddling Rocket, who giggled and held him back, blushing.

”Eh, ‘tis alright. We should do it more often. Who knew pleasure can drain ya…” Rocket yawned a bit. 

”Yeah, we’ll do it again sometime.” Peter said.

“Okay, good.” Rocket said before he fell asleep.

Peter chuckled a bit and held his sleeping petite lover closer, his small face on his muscular chest.

”G’night, babe.” He said, kissing Rocket’s head. Rocket responded by subconsciously rubbing his head on Quill’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Rocket is transgender. (Oof. Sorry guys, can’t help it… and I wrote all of this while wearing a face mask… :p) At least it explains the pregnancy thing, tho…
> 
> (Sorry not sorry bitches.)


End file.
